The Witching Hour
by Sappho82
Summary: Mei wakes up in the middle of the night and finds Yuzu spooning her. In the nights to come, Yuzu just becomes bolder. Is her stepsister sleepwalking or awake? A Yuzutop seduction in 3 acts. Warning: Dubcon, smut.
1. Act 1

Warning: Dubious Consent

x

Mei thought the bed was too hot when Yuzu was in it. Yuzu, looking crushed, watched Mei pull a futon from the closet. Mei felt the blonde pouting all the way from where she lay on the floor to sleep. Feeling blessedly cooler, she turned on her side, towards the wall, and fell asleep.

Months passed, and as winter approached, Mei found herself grateful for the warmth that her stepsister exuded. It still irritated her when Yuzu would toss and turn when she was anxious about something, but on the whole she got used to sleeping with the other girl in the bed.

If Mei was honest with herself, she would admit that it was nice. She always felt a small thrill of anticipation when she heard the rustle of sheets when Yuzu would slip under the covers on her side of the bed. She felt a sense of satisfaction when she felt Yuzu's weight sink into the mattress beside her. Mei slept on her side, with her back to Yuzu, but she knew that every night before Yuzu would fall asleep on her back, the blonde spent several minutes staring at her lying form.

Sometimes she would wake up in the middle of the night, and she found that Yuzu had scooted closer to the middle of the bed and was lying next to her. She would close her eyes to go back to sleep, sometimes leaning back just a little to press her back gently into Yuzu's side.

Other times she would press back just _a little more_ , arching her back infinitesimally to curve around Yuzu's arm and hip, and each time she felt Yuzu inch closer to her.

x X x

Mei slowly opened her eyes. It was dark, but with no way to tell how long it was since she fell asleep, she couldn't tell what time it was. Judging by the shadows in the room, she guessed it was anywhere between 1 am and 3 am.

She was still lying on her side, not one to move a lot once she fell asleep. Yuzu's right arm was draped lightly over her midsection. Her hand was splayed across her stomach. She could also feel Yuzu's knees touching the back of hers.

It was already warm and toasty under the blankets, but Mei felt little sparks of heat on her skin wherever her body had contact with Yuzu's.

Yuzu really did toss and turn a lot in her sleep. Before sleep dragged her down again, a tiny smile quirked Mei's lips.

x X x

The next day, Mei woke again in the middle of the night. Perhaps around the same time as the last night, but again, she had no way to tell what time it was.

And just like last night, Yuzu's arm was draped over Mei's midsection. But this time the crook of Yuzu's elbow was resting against the curve of her hip, and her hand was curled around the side of her waist.

. Mei also felt Yuzu's thighs pressing into the the back of hers. Through her pajamas, Mei could feel the whole length of Yuzu's upper leg, fascinated at the toned muscles of her quads. The thought of Yuzu's toned, shapely thigh pressing against her center flitted through her sleepy mind like a stray dream.

Another tiny smile appeared on Mei's lips before she was sound asleep again.

x X x

Mei woke, but she didn't even bother to open her eyes. This was the third night in a row that she woke up in the middle of the night, and she was determined to fall back asleep immediately. She was not about to develop disrupted sleep patterns.

She wasn't surprised at the arm that was draped over her, but it did feel a lot tighter around her midsection than last night. What was most noticeable was that now Yuzu's torso was curved against her back. The contact could be considered _light_ , she supposed. But she could definitely feel the girl's form behind her. If she leaned back a little, they would be flush against each other, her back to Yuzu's front…

Mei inhaled sharply, and willed herself to fall asleep.

x X x

As they were walking to school several hours later that morning, Mei stole a glance at her stepsister. The blonde was walking with her eyes glued to her phone, per usual. She looked like her normal self, looking cute with her hair on point and a giant scarf around her neck. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary with the blonde.

Feeling Mei's eyes on her, Yuzu glanced up and locked eyes with the younger girl. She flashed her a brilliant smile and asked, "Another busy day for you at school today, Mei?"

Mei shrugged, "Always." She picked up her speed as the intersection for Aihara Academy came into view and left Yuzu trailing behind her.

x X x

That night, Mei woke up with Yuzu's arm holding her close. There was more pressure from Yuzu's arm on her waist, stomach. And this time, Yuzu's chest was flush against her back. She could feel the other girl's breasts pressed against just under shoulder blades. And their legs were practically _entwined_ now. Their thighs pressed together, Yuzu's shins resting against her calves. Heat crawled lazily over her whole body. Mei swallowed, feeling for the first time in months, a little too warm in the bed. But feeling Yuzu's warm body against hers also felt _nice._ More than nice, really. But Mei was determined to fall back asleep immediately, so she didn't dwell on how it felt to be cuddled by Yuzu.

x X x

On the fifth night, Mei woke up as Yuzu was moving towards her. She felt the mattress dip as Yuzu slowly turned on her side and scoot closer to her. After a beat she felt tentative fingers curl around her hipbone, as if waiting. She always assumed that Yuzu was asleep when she ended up cuddling her, but now she wasn't sure. She could feel that Yuzu's body was tense behind her, so it was hard to believe that the girl was deep in slumber. Mei herself hadn't stirred at all, and she kept her body still. Like she was sleeping. Because now she was just curious to see how Yuzu ended up being wrapped around her in the middle of the night.

Yuzu's hand finally moved, snaking under her elbow and then her arm winding around her midriff, at the same time she scooted forward, completely curling the front of her body around her back. Then she bent her knees and tucked them behind Mei's, locking their bodies together.

Yuzu was _spooning_ her. This was an unmistakable fact. It wasn't just closely laying beside each other. She was actually being spooned by her stepsister. This was a textbook spooning position, and she was the little spoon. Damn. It felt nice though. Still not moving, Mei fell back asleep in Yuzu's embrace.

x X x

The next night Mei's eyes flew open the moment the arm was snaking around her stomach and she felt chest press against her back. When they were what Mei thought of as "locked" into place, Yuzu scooted her pelvis further towards Mei's backside.

Her butt was essentially on Yuzu's lap. Her. Lap.

Mei felt tingles erupt from the small of her back down the backs of her legs. She fought the overwhelming urge to squirm her bottom. Because she would effectively be writhing on Yuzu's _crotch_.

Because Yuzu's chest was molded to her back, stuck on her like some kind of barnacle. A very soft, sweet swelling, pleasant-feeling barnacle, but a barnacle all the same. And Yuzu's arm was across her chest, fist pressed against the valley between her breasts.

Wait. How did Yuzu's arm end up on her chest?

Mei felt her pulse quicken, then frantically wondered if Yuzu could feel her heartbeat with her hand, as it felt like the organ was knocking sharply against her ribs. She needed to slow down her heartbeat, or else it'll be totally obvious that she was awake! She screwed her eyes shut and willfully dragged her awareness from the delicious weight of Yuzu's body to her breathing. Concentrate on her breath turn the corner from inhalation to exhalation, and from exhalation to inhalation. Repeat. Ignore how snug her butt was tucked into the curve of Yuzu's hip.

Inhale, exhale.

Sleep.

Thank goodness for years of meditation training.

x X x

At breakfast, Mei stared at Yuzu across the table.

The blonde was shoveling natto and rice into her mouth, seemingly intent on finishing all her food in under a minute. When she put down her bowl, she glanced up at Mei and saw the brunette watching her. Smiling sheepishly, she said "I know, I know. I shouldn't wolf down my food. But I woke up late so I have to rush."

Mei raised a brow. "And why did you wake up late?"

"I always wake up late!" laughed Yuzu.

"Yuzu, is everything alright with you?" Mei asked bluntly.

"With me?" A look of surprise crossed Yuzu's face. "Of course. Why?"

"Nothing. Just checking."

"All right, let's get going. We'll miss the train." She pushed back her chair and took their dishes from the table to the sink.

Mei, still sitting at the table, scratched the back of her neck. Then she got up, shouldered her bag and followed her stepsister out the front door.

x X x

Mei's eyelids fluttered blearily. Even before she became fully awake, she was aware of the difference from last night's position.

Yuzu's hand was under her shirt, cupping her breast.

Yuzu's fingers were splayed, gently covering her whole breast. Her nipple was pressed into the middle of her stepsister's palm.

Mei clenched her jaw shut, swallowing down a shriek she felt bubbling in her chest. Ok, maybe a scream was being extra, but this situation was certainly alarming, wasn't it? At the very least...an embarrassing accident? A slip of the hand? Because surely, Yuzu wasn't actually intentionally touching her tit?

Her mind stumbled over different courses of action. Remove Yuzu's hand. Just grab her wrist and tug it off. But no! Yuzu will know she's awake. It would be even more embarrassing for both of them if they had to acknowledge that they were both awake and conscious for this. No, just ignore it. Pretend you're asleep. Yeah.

Behind her, she felt Yuzu's face press against the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Mei swallowed, calling on all her willpower to continue not moving a muscle.

Yuzu tilted her head slightly and pressed her lips on Mei's neck.

The soft press of Yuzu's warm lips sent a lightning bolt racing down her spine to between her legs, where it flamed into a distinct ache. Mei released a controlled exhale, careful not to make her chest rise too much from the breath that wanted to tremble out of her lips.

Oh god, Yuzu's lips – they were still kissing her neck. This was clearly driving her crazy – she just had the insane thought that it would feel even more amazing if Yuzu squeezed her breast while she was doing it.

She fought the urge to angle her head back, giving the blonde more access to the expanse of skin on her neck. She felt a coil tighten in her gut, and she found herself willing Yuzu to give the breast she was cupping a firm squeeze. Just do it.

This was crazy. It had to stop. She was going to tell Yuzu in the morning that she was moving too much in her sleep and straying to her side of the bed. Yes, tomorrow. First thing.

For now, she needed keep pretending to be asleep.

x X x

Mei failed to tell Yuzu about her sleeping disturbances the following morning. It totally slipped her mind.

x X x

Mei was awake before Yuzu was on her and slipping her hand up her shirt. She had felt Yuzu shimmy and scoot over to her side of the bed. Then in one smooth, practiced movement, Yuzu turned towards her, molded her front to her back, and laid her hand on her hip. It was all done with very little rustling and jostling.

She felt careful fingers search for the hem of the front of her shirt. When it was found, she felt Yuzu's hand slip under her shirt, then travel up her stomach, then finally to their intended destination, curling around her breast. Yuzu was cupping her breast noticeably firmer than last night.

Mei was prepared for this. Earlier when she getting ready to go to sleep, she paid close attention to how her body was like when it seemed like she was asleep. She had practiced simulating being asleep. Of course, it was a little harder to do it now when she could feel Yuzu's soft, slightly wet lips against her neck.

Oh, and yet another challenge at pretending to be asleep – the hand that was cupping her breast was _moving._ Yuzu bent her wrist slightly, rotating her hand around Mei's breast.

When the blonde dragged her thumb across her nipple, Mei nearly moaned. She felt heat flare between her legs. With her breath caught in her throat, she felt Yuzu make a return pass on the peak of her breast with her thumb.

Yuzu kept going, lazily dragging her thumb back and forth on the stiffening nub.

Mei bit down on her lip, hard. _Not a sound_. Soon, her nipple was hard from Yuzu's ministrations. With each stroke of Yuzu's finger, the ache in Mei's clit pulsed even stronger. For the first time, she doubted that she could keep up this charade of being asleep while her stepsister groped her. Not when she was playing with her freaking nipple. The pleasure was too great.

As if reading her mind, Yuzu wrapped her lips around the sensitive skin below her ear and gently pinched her nipple.

x

x

x

Author's Note: Rating for next chapter will be changed to Mature. So the next time this fic will be updated, it won't be visible in the default view which lists only K to T works.


	2. Act 2

Warning: Highly Dubious Consent

As she was getting ready for bed, Mei was filled with apprehension. The last few nights, she would wake up in the middle of the night with Yuzu touching her. One would go so far as say that she was _groping_ her. Because teasing another girl's nipples till they got hard counted as groping, right?

Mei double checked that all her books and papers were packed in her schoolbag. She glanced at Yuzu who was already in lying in their bed, totally engrossed with her phone. The girl looked sweetly innocent and not at all like she had a secret agenda of feeling up her stepsister while asleep.

Mei watched Yuzu shove her phone under her pillow, signaling that she was getting ready to go to sleep. Mei watched Yuzu's sleep shirt ride up on her stomach as she stretched her arms over her head, exposing a tantalizing strip of skin between her navel and the waistband of her pajamas. The blonde was attempting to pop some kinks in her back, and she was arching her back and groaning as she stretched. Making the kind of sounds one made when one was being pleasured…sexually. Mei inhaled sharply while shaking her head.

Mei walked over to the closet and rummaged for her clothes. Forgoing her usual sleep shirt and pajamas, she pulled out a thin camisole with a plunging neckline and her smallest pair of cotton shorts.

 _It's been really warm in the bed at night lately. Best to dress cool._

x X x

Mei kept her eyes closed as the mattress shifted behind her, anticipation thrumming in her body as Yuzu gently edged towards her side of the bed. For a few moments Yuzu just lay next to her. Mei strained her ears, and she could hear that Yuzu's breathing was even. _Was she asleep?_ Mei shifted uneasily. The next moment, Yuzu turned and spooned the younger girl in one fluid movement.

Since Mei was wearing a camisole, Yuzu was nuzzling the bare skin of her shoulder. And those were _open-mouthed kisses_ that Yuzu was peppering along her skin, trailing them from the base of her neck to the edge of her shoulder. Last night Yuzu had gently sucked on her neck for like two seconds and she almost made a sound. Just like every night, this was upping the ante.

Mei gathered up her concentration on trying to blunt the delicious sensations from Yuzu's moist lips with the power of her mind alone. She was an intellectual powerhouse after all. She could do this. She could totally manage to keep totally skill and quiet while her sexy stepsister was necking her.

 _I've got this._

That was apparently speaking too soon because another stimulus was added. Yuzu's hand travelled up her belly, stroking the skin-tight material of her camisole. Fingers traced the band of lace on the neckline along the swell of her breast.

 _Okay._

 _It's fine. Totally fine._

It wasn't like a full on assault on her self control. Her stepsister was just playing with the edge of her underwear.

 _No big deal._

Yuzu ended her inspection of the lace neckline. Her fingers glided lower and started rubbing her nipple through the fabric.

 _Oh, this is okay too_.

It was easy to lie still while little bolts of pleasure languidly traveled up her spine. With every stroke of Yuzu's fingers on the hardening nub, the ache between her legs pulsed in tandem.

When the nipple was stiffly poking through the fabric, Yuzu moved on to the nipple of the other breast and started rubbing that one too. But since this was the first time that this boob had gotten any attention since all this started, it felt particularly sensitive when Yuzu started teasing the nipple through the fabric. The blonde also seemed markedly more confident in her ministrations as she dragged her thumb back and forth across the nipple, and it got hard in record time.

Just when Mei thought Yuzu there was only going to be over the clothes action tonight, Yuzu slipped her hand behind the fabric of her cleavage and cupped her breast. If Mei was forced to articulate how it felt, the answer would be it felt _delicious_. And this time the squeezing was harder, possessive. Yuzu squeezed her breast firmly and ended it with a pinch to the nipple. Mei felt a purr tickle her throat, begging to be released.

The hand carefully slipped out of Mei's cleavage.

 _Ah, finally._ _She's done with her nightly activities._ Although Mei was pretty sure that this particular session lasted shorter than the previous ones. Her mouth twisted. Not that she was keeping track or anything.

 _Oh, but no._ Yuzu wasn't done. Yuzu's hand meandered down her waist and then dipped into the waistband of her shorts, just enough for her grasp the curve of her hip. Yuzu's fingers on the bare skin of her hipbone sent heat radiating from her midsection all the way to her limbs.

Hand on her hip to keep her in place, Yuzu rocked her pelvis into Mei's backside. Not hard, but Mei certainly felt the thrust of Yuzu's hips from behind, and it touched on some kind of primal instinct, and Mei clenched between her legs so hard that her thighs trembled.

x X x

"Yuzu, do you have a history of sleepwalking?"

The blonde's chopsticks paused in midair, suspended between her bowl and her open mouth. She pursed her lips and gave Mei a thoughtful look before answering, "No, never."

Mei looked down at her dinner and nodded.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

x X x

In the dark, Yuzu's fingertips found the back of Mei's hand, then slowly trailed up her arm, over the curve of her shoulder. When her fingers grazed the strap of Mei's camisole, Yuzu slipped off the thin strip of fabric off her shoulder. Mei wasn't any less clothed than she was a minute ago, but somehow Yuzu removing the strap of her clothing caused heat to bloom on her cheeks. She was thankful that it was pitch dark and Yuzu couldn't see her face.

 _It's not like she's going to start undressing me now._ Not like she was just going to tug her camisole down, so that her breasts would be bare. Not like it would be so easy for Yuzu to tug her tiny cotton shorts off…

As Yuzu's hand deftly slipped into the cleavage of her cami, Mei screwed her eyes shut and bit her lip in a mixture of embarrassment and worry.

Her nipples were already hard even before Yuzu's fingers had touched them. Yuzu's fingers stilled for a moment when it brushed over the stiff peak, and she hated to imagine whether Yuzu would be surprised, confused, or suspicious.

x X x

The class was dismissed for lunch a few minutes before the bell even rang. Some students left the room to eat outside while others stayed in the classroom to eat lunch there.

Mei remained seated in her desk. She always spent lunch period in the student council room, but she was so exhausted that she didn't even want to get up and walk there. She just wanted to put her head down and go to sleep.

The raven-haired girl glanced over to where Yuzu and Harumin were standing and talking. Her eyes narrowed as she watched her stepsister. The blonde certainly didn't _look_ like she was sleep-deprived. She was giggling and gossiping with her best friend like she always did. Not like she'd been awake in the middle of the night for the past few nights and spent 15? 20? minutes touching her stepsister.

Yuzu glanced her way and caught her eye. The blonde winked at her before she walked out of the room with Harumi.

Scowling, Mei rubbed her temples and vowed to have a talk with her stepsister. She was going to address this _nonsense._ She couldn't afford to have sleeping problem.

x X x

Mei idly wondered if Yuzu was tracing some sort of pattern on the bare skin of her shoulder blades with her lips. The blonde alternated quick pecks, open-mouthed kisses with a hint of tongue, and nuzzling with her mouth and nose. Mei found that she was a little ticklish with that last one, and she would almost squirm when Yuzu did that for too long. Although Mei loved it when Yuzu nuzzled her shoulder and firmly squeezed her breast at the same time. Especially when Yuzu squeezed it with her nipple between her fingers. That had to be her favorite.

The nuzzling and groping had mostly stopped and Mei was about to doze off when she felt Yuzu's knee press against the back of her thighs. Before she could contemplate what could possibly happen next, Yuzu slipped a thigh between her legs.

She was now straddling her stepsister's thigh.

 _Okay, yeah. All right._

It made cuddling so much nicer, and more effective.

 _It was very cold after all. Got to share body heat as efficiently as possible. The more skin on skin contact, the better._

Then Yuzu executed her favorite maneuver on her breast, and just like each time before, her instinctive reaction was to clench _down there_ and squeeze her thighs together.

 _Dang it. Did Yuzu feel that?_

x X x

"You've been tossing and turning a lot in your sleep."

Yuzu turned her head to look at her stepsister as she was bent over pulling on her school shoes. "Oh?"

Mei lowered her gaze and fiddled with the strap of her bag. She cleared her throat, "Have you not been sleeping well?"

The blonde straightened up and brought them face to face. With a cock of her head she said, "No, I've been sleeping great. Have you not been sleeping well?"

Mei pulled on her ear and tucked a lock of raven hair behind it.

"No, I'm fine."

x X x

To Mei's consternation, she developed a Pavlovian response to Yuzu turning towards her in their bed in the middle of the night. She still had no idea what time these nighttime activities happened, but when she would feel the mattress dip behind her, she would start to get wet. It was such a hair trigger response that all it took was a rustle of sheets behind her and she could feel arousal pool in her panties.

It was quite inconvenient. Not to mention potentially embarrassing if Yuzu ever realized the full scope of her body's physiological reactions to their sleeptime cuddling. Mei fretted over these concerns as her stepsister's thigh was nestled between her legs.

Yuzu's hand let go of her chest and trailed down her side to the top of her shorts. Wrapping her hand on Mei's hip, Yuzu rocked her hip forward.

Pure pleasure lanced through her as Yuzu's thigh dragged against her center. Mei simply wasn't prepared for the friction that came from Yuzu grinding into her wet, throbbing sex, and she wasn't able to stop the moan that escaped her lips.

x X x

At breakfast, Mei stared at Yuzu eating her food with her eyes glued on her phone.

Feeling the brunette's stare on her, Yuzu looked up to meet her eyes. She raised an eyebrow as if to say, _yes_?

They stared at each other across the dining table for several long seconds. Mei looked away first.

x X x

Mei's eyes opened slowly in the pitch dark. After a few minutes, Yuzu turned on her side towards her. Instead of snaking her arm across her midsection as Mei was expecting, Yuzu slipped her arm across her shoulders and then tugged her backwards, until the brunette was lying on her back.

Even if she knew Yuzu couldn't see her face, Mei slammed her eyes tight. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest. With no fumbling or hesitation, she felt Yuzu's hand slide under the bottom hem of her camisole, the cool palm stroking the heated skin of her midsection.

Yuzu shifted forward and pressed a tender kiss on the curve of Mei's shoulder.

Mei bit the inside of her cheek and concentrated on making sure her chest rose and fell normally with each breath.

Mei felt the tip of Yuzu's tongue very gently trace the shell of her ear. The blonde's warm tongue leaving a light trail of saliva on the shell of her ear sent a shiver down her spine that she couldn't suppress. Goosebumps erupted down her arms. They both knew that the moment Yuzu released the breath she was holding into Mei's ear, it would be _game over_. Mei would come undone faster than you can say siscon.

 _Oh no you don't._

Mei drove her elbow into Yuzu's ribs. She also snapped her head to the side so that Yuzu's _ooff_ would miss her ear. The rules of the game they were playing might be unspoken, but Mei wasn't about to let her stepsister _cheat._ It was patently unfair for Yuzu to exploit her handicap _._ _Honestly._

Mei thought that maybe she heard, or felt, her stepsister chuckle. In any case, she hoped that the blonde was appropriately contrite when she moved forward again and started kissing on her neck.

As Mei angled her head to give her stepsister more access to the column of her neck, she felt the tips of Yuzu's fingers slip under the waistband of her shorts. All of a sudden her world closed in, sharpening, with baited breath, on Yuzu's. Hand. Slipping. Into. Her. Shorts.

Mei felt the overwhelming need to – what? Say something? Stop this madness? Tell Yuzu they had to stop before it went too far? Tell Yuzu to stop teasing her?

But the words _stop_ never made it out of her mouth, even though they were on the tip of her tongue. Mei wanted to think that it was because she was mesmerized by the fact that Yuzu was gently stroking the patch of hair that covered her pelvic mound.

Again, her mind tried tumbled through the different possibilities to explain what was going on. Was Yuzu sleepwalking? Was Yuzu totally awake, and was she being incredibly naïve not to realize that from the start?

 _Oh god, this has to stop. She can't seriously have her hand down my pants._

Yuzu kept stroking the soft wisps covering the mound between her legs, petting it like a kitten. Mei was all too aware that Yuzu's hand was mere inches away from a particularly incriminating area of her body.

 _That's it, I'm going to stop this. Too far. This has gone too far._

The ache between Mei's legs started to border on painful.

 _Let me just… I'm going to give her one minute here… to stop._

x X x

The next night as she was lying on her back Mei pondered on how far Yuzu planned to go. As Yuzu pressed lips on her shoulder and trailed fingertips down her arm, a thrill of anticipation crept up the length of Mei's spine. As Yuzu's hand dipped into the hem of her shorts, Mei felt her heart relocate to her throat.

Yuzu's fingers glided over the soft patch of hair she was petting the night before.

Mei held her breath.

She didn't have to hold it for long. Yuzu crossed the line and reached the top of her slit.

In a distant part of her mind, Mei was embarrassed at how fast her thighs fell open for Yuzu's wandering hand. She felt Yuzu gasp against her shoulder when she dipped her fingers into her folds. She was very, very wet.

 _Seriously, what sorcery is this? How is this happening right now?_

Yuzu's shallow breaths rang in Mei's ears as the older girl found her throbbing clit and started to stroke. The soft silky drag of Yuzu's two fingers on the slick nub was intoxicating, sending hot waves of pleasure climbing up her chest, crawling down her thighs and making her toes curl.

Mei could feel her insides tremble at the effort of suppressing a moan when Yuzu increased the speed of her stroke. Her breath stuttered in her chest.

The fingers slipped lower, finding her entrance. Mei felt a fresh flood of arousal pool in her center, no doubt coating Yuzu's fingers. Yuzu teased her entrance, and the smoldering heat between her legs roared into a blaze, pushing her beyond the bounds of reason. Mei's hips thrust forward of it own volition, pushing the tips of Yuzu's fingers inside her.

Surprised, Yuzu started to pull back.

For the first time during these nighttime activities, Mei moved to touch her bedmate.

Her hand shot out and grabbed Yuzu's wrist. Slowly but deliberately, she guided her stepsister's fingers to hilt inside her.


	3. Act 3

Yuzu's heart jumped into her throat when Mei grabbed her hand. This was the first time Mei had voluntarily moved during these nighttime activities, and it was to prevent her from retracting her hand out of her shorts.

Her stepsister had an iron grip on her wrist. Her palm was pressed against Mei's pelvic mound, held down by the shorts' waistband.

Mei released the wrist and laid her hand on top of Yuzu's. Slowly and deliberately, she pushed Yuzu's fingers inside her.

Yuzu moaned when her two fingers slid inside her stepsister's center, her head falling forward on the crook of the girl's shoulder. The sensation of Mei's wet heat around her fingers was _incredible_. Her heartrate picked up and blood pounded her through her body.

After guiding Yuzu's fingers between her legs, Mei stopped moving. The only indication of Mei being awake was her shallow breaths, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

Several moments passed. Yuzu wondered if maybe Mei was back to pretending to be asleep. Did Mei actually want her to carry on and then in the morning just act like nothing happened? Yuzu would have giggled at the absurdity of the situation, if she wasn't so horny she couldn't think straight. _Nope, I can't last one more night._

"Mei," she murmured softly against the brunette's neck. She felt the girl hold her breath.

"Mmmmhhmm?" was the sleepy response.

"Are you asleep?" Yuzu inquired.

"Hhhrmm, yeah," Mei mumbled.

"Oh okay." Yuzu said very slowly. She shifted closer, and moved her leg on top on Mei's own. "It's just that you're very wet."

To demonstrate, Yuzu moved her two fingers that were inside Mei very slightly. Just enough to bring Mei's attention to the area. Yuzu heard Mei's breath hitch in her throat.

"My hand accidentally slipped inside your pants," Yuzu whispered conspiratorially. She withdrew her fingers an inch, and then gently slipped it back in. It was like dipping her fingers in wet silk.

Mei hummed again, but this time it sounded a tad strained.

Yuzu started to stroke between Mei's legs at a languid place. She loved the smooth, velvety drag of her fingers on Mei's warm, slick walls. She was delighted at the shudder that swept through her stepsister's body.

"Imagine my surprise at what I found between your legs."

A choked sound came from Mei, a cross between a deep exhale and an aborted moan.

"You're positively soaked, Mei." Yuzu stroked her stepsister harder. She pushed her fingers into Mei with more force. Mei's walls clenched around her.

"Hhhnngghh."

"So I don't know if you were really asleep." Yuzu pulled her fingers out halfway and then buried them to the hilt. Again, and again. Deeper each time. Yuzu wet her bottom lip with a swipe of her tongue when she felt Mei get even wetter, a fresh gush of arousal coating her fingers.

"Hhhmphff."

"Does this happen a lot when you're asleep?"

"Hhhmmyes."

"Were you maybe having a wet dream?"

"Y-yes…"

"Dreaming of me?" Yuzu angled her hand so that the heel of her palm hit Mei's clit with each stroke.

"Fuck," Mei whined. "Yesss..."

"Was it a good dream?"

"Oh god, yessss."

"Did I make you feel good?"

"Hhhngghh," Mei's hips started to rock against Yuzu's hand, thrusting up to meet each down stroke. "So," _thrust—_ "very," _thrust_ – "very," _thrust_ – "good."

Yuzu's thumb pressed down to mash her throbbing clit in small, tight circles.

A desperate mewl was torn from Mei's throat as she ground her hips against Yuzu's hand, trying to chase the friction on her clit that was causing the coil of tension in her core to wind tighter and tighter. She was getting close— just a little more—

Yuzu suddenly completely withdrew her whole hand out of Mei's shorts. The younger girl gave a broken cry, the breath ripped from her chest at abruptly being pulled back from the precipice.

"Mei, I think you should take off your shorts. This is going to be much easier if you didn't have your bottoms." Yuzu announced as she bent over the side of the bed and looked for the switch of the nightlight. She flicked on the light, illuminating the area of their bed with a dim orange glow, casting long shadows into their room.

Mei looked up at Yuzu who was looking down at her, propped up on hands on either side of her head. She stared up at her older sister, confusion and bewilderment clear on her face. _What the fresh hell? What kind of game is this?_

Yuzu on the other hand, wore a teasing, smug look on her face.

Mei placed her hand flat on Yuzu's face because she wanted to wipe the shit-eating grin on it. Grunting, she used Yuzu's face to push the girl off of her, and brought herself to a sitting position. Looking the blonde dead in the eye, she crossed her arms across her front, grasped the bottom of her camisole and pulled it off over her head in one smooth motion, and sent it sailing into a darkened corner of their room. Still not breaking eye contact, she drew up on her knees and divested herself of her shorts and panties in much the same efficiency.

Mouth agape, Yuzu stared at her stepsister. Sitting naked surrounded by a sea of sheets, the nightlight creating shadows that caressed her beautiful curves, Mei looked like a priestess to some ancient goddess of love and beauty. Yuzu's eyes raked over her flawless skin, her supple breasts, the graceful curve of her waist. The flare of her hips with the deep V, drawing the eyes to the apex of her thighs, which lay, to Yuzu's mind, the gates to heaven. The blonde wet her lips, suddenly feeling parched.

But it actually wasn't Mei's naked body that had the most devastating effect on Yuzu. It was _The Look_ in Mei's eyes saying she was done playing games and Yuzu better take care of her _right the fuck now._

"They're off," Mei said in an impatient voice. She leveled an intense gaze at her stepsister for good measure.

The words set Yuzu's body aflame, and she felt like she was about to have a religious experience. Desire coiled in her gut, lust clouded her mind. She intended to defile her pure, perfect stepsister. Right here in the bed they shared. Her vestal virgin on the altar of her wildest Sapphic fantasies. All the blood rushed to her pelvic region, sending waves of pressure pounding on her clit.

Yuzu crawled towards Mei sitting at the head of the bed. Emerald eyes locked on dark amethyst orbs before they lowered onto Mei's mouth. She sealed their lips together as she pushed her stepsister back against the pillows.

Yuzu swept her tongue along her stepsister's lower lip, and the raven-haired girl parted her mouth with a small moan. Yuzu gently explored the inside of her lips and even darted a little deeper to touch her teeth.

Upon tasting her stepsister's flavor, a needy moan bubbled up from Mei's chest and she opened her mouth wider. Yuzu's warm tongue slipped inside her mouth, and pleasure scattered across her senses. Mei wrapped her hand around the back of Yuzu's neck, pulling her closer, and she pushed out her own tongue to engage her stepsister's. Their tongues circled each other, slick, warm, and tasting of the keen tang of passion.

Yuzu's hands were roaming Mei's bare body, stroking her flushed skin, running down her sides. Mei moaned against Yuzu's mouth when the blonde's hands found her breasts and squeezed, reverent. Yuzu's thumbs swiped the hardened nipples back and forth, making tingles shoot down to her stomach. The ache was starting to build in her core, and her usual reaction to this was to squeeze her thighs together, but this time her stepsister was lying between her legs.

Pleasure surged in her loins when Yuzu felt her stepsister's thighs squeeze her midsection, and she thrust her hips in response.

Mei broke their kiss as her head fell back and a small "hhnnh" fell from her lips when Yuzu's pelvis pushed up against her bare, sensitive center. She grasped Yuzu's shoulders, and when her stepsister decided to keep repeating the action, Mei dug her nails into the soft flesh. Yuzu thrusted into her, harder each time. With each slam against her center, her clit was stimulated, shooting electricity down to her toes.

"Fuck," Mei panted. "Yuzu, please, _please_." She wasn't entirely conscious of what she was begging for, just that her stepsister was the one who could give it to her. Her whole body felt like a live wire, nerves singing in places she didn't know existed.

Yuzu stopped her thrusting and lowered her head and pressed it against the other girl's neck. "Don't worry, Mei. I got you." She promised in a low, silky voice. "I've waited a really long time for this."

Yuzu let Mei ponder those words as she started to move down the brunette's body. She traced Mei's jawline with soft lips and the gentle graze of teeth. Yuzu laid open-mouthed kisses on the delicate column of Mei's neck before gently biting the tender spot right below the pulse point and then sucking.

Mei gasped with pleasure at the sensation of Yuzu biting her neck before a nagging thought filtered through the fog of arousal. She laid her hand on the blonde's chest and nudged gently. "Baby, no," she whispered tenderly in Yuzu's ear. "No marks. Not there."

The term of endearment made Yuzu's stomach flop. She didn't want to stop sucking on her stepsister's neck like she was trying to get to the chocolate center of a hard candy, but she acquiesced to the request immediately. She knew the student council president wouldn't be happy in the morning if she had to go to school with her neck covered in hickeys. No sir. Besides, it didn't mean she couldn't taste and mark her exquisite skin in _other_ places.

Holding herself up on her palms on either side of Mei, Yuzu blazed a trail down Mei's front with her mouth, alternating between wetly kissing and sucking on skin. She started with giving a gentle nibble on Mei's collarbone and then tasting the skin with her tongue, then applying suction. Mei's hands were tangled in her blonde locks, gently holding onto her head as she kept moving down her chest. After each new mark was sucked into place, Yuzu lathed the red spot with her tongue before trailing her lips to the next delectable patch of skin.

Before long the blonde's mouth arrived at wisps of hair covering the mound between Mei's legs, the ones she had started stroking during the witching hour two nights ago. Yuzu closed her eyes as she slowly nosed her way down Mei's mound, inhaling deeply. The keen tang of Mei's scent entered her nostrils, coiling around her mind, making her dizzy with unbridled lust. The idea that she made Mei so wet that she was dripping onto their bedsheets sent high-octane arousal to race through her veins.

A gasp was torn from Mei's throat when Yuzu laid a long firm lick along the length of her sex. The blonde then started lapping all over, and Mei realized that Yuzu was trying to lick off all the wetness between her legs. Heat bloomed on her face and she hissed, "Yuzu, what are you—"

"You taste delicious," Yuzu snapped her head up and stated matter-of-factly. Giving Mei what could only be described as bedroom eyes, she continued, "I think I found my new favorite flavor. So I hope you'll feed me well going forward. And not let me starve."

Mei was speechless for a few moments as she tried to wrap her head around her stepsister's…pick up lines? If that's what you can call it? Deciding that she had more pressing issues than admonishing Yuzu for her terrible lines, she simply grasped the back of the girl's head and pushed it back down to her waiting sex.

Mei felt the rasp of Yuzu's tongue lave over the seam before moving to her folds. The warm tongue explored every moist corner of her folds, the heat in her core building with each sensuous lick. The intrepid tongue moved down and licked around her entrance, and the raven-haired girl sucked in a mewling breath. Yuzu plunged her tongue inside, and she was pierced with a sharp lance of pure pleasure.

As Yuzu thrust her tongue in and out, a lust-filled moan rumbled through the brunette. Her hips started to stutter against Yuzu's face as she attempted to spear herself on that tongue. Mei fisted the sheets with one hand, and the other threaded through blonde hair. Yuzu's tongue fucking into her felt so unbelievable good. The drag of Yuzu's slick tongue as it plunged into her wet hole sent warm tingles crawling up her chest and to her extremities. With each rock of her hips, she pulled at Yuzu's face, burying the girl's tongue deeper inside her, she just needed a few more strokes and she was going to—

The blonde head between her legs disappeared. One moment she was mainlining sex hormones and the next second the IV was forcibly ripped from her, and Mei felt herself come crashing down from the high. She bit back the scream at a certain gyaru who apparently thought it was amusing to tease her mercilessly. She opened her eyes to glare at her stepsister, who sitting back on her heels with an impish smile on her face. Yuzu gave her the bedroom eyes again and made a big show of sensually licking her lips.

"Mmmmm I think I could get addicted to your taste, Mei. It's even better than I ever imagined. See, when I came up with this plan—"

Yuzu never got to finish talking about how she had devised the strategy for tempting Mei during the last couple of weeks, methodically increasing each touch and caress in carefully planned increments because Mei lunged at her.

Mei straddled Yuzu's hips and pinned her hands beside her head.

Yuzu was momentarily stunned at finding herself on her back, but then she closed her eyes at the delicious weight of Mei on her pelvis. Her hips bucked once involuntarily, and the brunette responded by squeezing her thighs and bearing down. Muffled sounds of pleasure slipped from both their lips.

Yuzu opened her eyes and gazed up at the raven-haired beauty on top of her. Her stepsister's eyes were almost indigo as they bore into hers.

Mei released her grip on Yuzu's right wrist and brought the hand to rest below the blonde's navel. Still locking eyes with the girl beneath her, Mei unfurled Yuzu's fist and gripped her middle and ring fingers. She raised her hips up slightly and lined up Yuzu's fingers against her entrance, still holding on to the blonde's hand. Just before lowering herself on the digits, she said in a voice that brooked no argument, "Yuzu, I want you to fuck me until I come all over you."

And with that Mei bottomed out on Yuzu's lap. Yuzu's whole body clenched at the sensation, and she wasn't able to contain a whimper. The blonde's free hand reflexively went around Mei's waist to hold her close as she moved on top of her. Her occupied hand was mostly pinned under Mei, and she didn't have a lot of range of motion. But that didn't seem to bother Mei in the least because she seemed like she was deriving a lot of pleasure in fucking herself on Yuzu's fingers. Yuzu leaned back a little to look down at their centers pressed together, and she was momentarily mesmerized by the sight of her fingers buried in Mei's pussy. _Oh my god. Even down there she looks so fucking pretty._

Mei increased her pace and she was practically slamming into Yuzu's hand. Her breasts started to bounce, drawing Yuzu's attention to her heaving chest.

Yuzu leaned forward and captured a nipple in her mouth. She closed her lips around the areola and gently sucked. Mei threw her head back and a long drawn out moan fell from her mouth. Yuzu circled her tongue around the erect bud, and her stepsister's breathing turned shallower, coming in soft pants.

The idea to tease her stepsister flitted across her mind, and Yuzu opened her mouth to release the nipple, but Mei simply plunged her fingers into Yuzu's hair to hold her head in place and thrust her chest up to the blonde's mouth. Yuzu happily acquiesced and started suckling on the hard nipple with enthusiasm.

The blonde concentrated in committing this moment to memory. The insanely gorgeous Aihara Mei was straddling her lap, fingers tangled in her hair, riding her hand, _hard_. Her other hand was wrapped around the back of the heiress' waist, locking them in an intimate embrace where their skin slipped against each other's.

Yuzu shifted the angle of her wrist so she could move her hand in the confined space of her lap. Achieving a little wiggle room, she drove her hand into Mei's pussy, plunging her fingers in and out. She felt Mei getting wetter, and her arousal started to slick on her palm.

A look of absolute ecstasy came over Mei's face, and the moan that she made was so loud and sounded so _pornographic_ that panic suddenly seized Yuzu and she slowed her hand. "Mei, not so," she begged. "Not so loud. You'll wake up Mama!"

"Mama drank at least five Asahis tonight. She's sleeping the sleep of the dead right now," Mei hissed. Her pupils were blown out as she stared at Yuzu's face in the dim light, and she slowly rotated her hips in a small circle.

Arousal shot through Yuzu at the blatantly sexually provocative move. With a groan, she leaned forward to shift her weight onto her knees, letting Mei slip off her lap and land on her back. She couldn't hold back anymore and continue to tease Mei. Her only concern was to make the raven-haired girl under her orgasm so hard that she'd forget her own name.

Mei was panting softly as she tried to retain control of her body. The pace that Yuzu set between her legs was making her mind go slowly blank. Pressure was building low in her belly from Yuzu's fingers slamming into her, almost too intense to bear, but somehow her hips rocked to meet Yuzu's thrusting hand, almost of their own will. Then Yuzu's fingers found a delicious spot inside her that shot pleasure up her spine, and she keened. The blonde rubbed that patch inside her again and again, and it tripled the pleasure thundering through her body. Her walls clenched around Yuzu's fingers as the pressure became too much, pressing for release. Her back arched off the bed as her body quaked, and she saw stars erupt behind her eyelids. Loud, uncontrollable moans fell from her mouth as her body rocketed to her orgasm.

Yuzu held Mei in her arms as she recovered, running her fingers through obsidian tresses and murmuring tender words of love and adoration.

When Mei finally turned her head to gaze into Yuzu's face, she said, "I want you to know that this can't become a habit."

Yuzu's heart dropped. "No?"

"On a school night, past midnight? If you intend to…do this, you make your move well before 9pm."

"Got ya." Yuzu laid a tender kiss on Mei's cheek and smiled reassuringly.


End file.
